Su mejor amiga
by Daydreamer and Nighthinker
Summary: "Andy y Bloom habían salido juntos durante la secundaria… él aún usaba lentes en ese entonces. Ella era la chica más hermosa que jamás había conocido." Andy se reencuentra con su amiga después de años sin verla.


**Su mejor amiga  
**

 **Nota: Winx no me pertenece ni sus personajes, yo solo cumplo con mis locas fantasías.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Andy y Bloom habían salido juntos durante la secundaria… él aún usaba lentes en ese entonces.

Ella era la chica más hermosa que jamás había conocido.

Tiempo después ellos terminaron decidiendo ser amigos.

Después de un día en el parque ella fue a casa.

Un par de días después ella desapareció.

Vanessa le dijo que había decidido estudiar en un internado en el extranjero.

Entonces supo que su amiga se había ido.

O.o.O

" _Estoy en camino."_ Había enviado el mensaje a Ryo un par de segundos antes. Le esperaban en el Bar del padre de Roxy. Con la guitarra colgando de su hombro caminó hasta detenerse en una esquina.

Frente a él estaba la casa de Bloom.

En ocasiones cuando pasaba por la florería de Vanessa le preguntaba por la pelirroja, ella le respondía que vivía en el extranjero con unas amigas. Lo último que sabía de Bloom era que se había mudado tras dejar el internado.

Una cabellera pelirroja le sacó de sus recuerdos, no podía distinguir sus rasgos pero cuando la figura giró dejando ver el azul cian de sus ojos. Era Bloom, no había duda.

Pero estaba acompañada de un hombre alto de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos dorados. El brazo permanecía firmemente en la cintura de ella… Bloom había rodado los ojos ante un comentario y él le había besado la sien con delicadeza.

Unos momentos después la puerta de la casa se abrió y una sollozante Vanessa se lanzó a los brazos de la mujer pelirroja.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó, diez llamadas perdidas, de los chicos.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¿Dónde estás? Estamos en el bar esperándote."

-"Sí, me distraje un poco pero voy hacia allá."

-"Apresúrate, Andy."

-"No te preocupes por eso Mark."

Colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo para luego ver el porche de la casa vacío.

O.o.O

Mark y Ryo conocían a Bloom desde años atrás, desde la secundaria. Pero nadie le había visto más que en ocasiones de vacaciones y sólo habían sido un par de días.

Esa noche, era la última que tocarían en el Bar de Gardenia antes de salir de gira. No regresaría en mucho tiempo a su ciudad natal. Las notas se detuvieron y los gritos de los asistentes los despidieron. Bajaron del escenario y en ese instante varias chicas les rodearon.

Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. En una mesa estaba una mujer pelirroja, aparentemente esperando a alguien. Sin duda era Bloom.

-"Hey, Bloom"- la mujer giró su rostro hacia él, su gesto cambió a uno sorprendido.

-"¿Andy? No esperaba encontrarte aquí."- sonrió de forma dulce. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

-"Años desde la última vez que nos vimos."- ella desvió la mirada hacia la barra.

-"Si… el internado fue muy exigente."- se frotó el brazo un poco incómoda. En la mano de ella brilló un anillo, una alianza.

Andy desvió la mirada a su rostro.-"Hace unas semanas pasé por la florería de tu madre y le pregunté por ti, me dijo que vivías en el extranjero."

-"Sí… No esperaba venir aquí… Baltor me sorprendió con esto."- se sonrojó.-"Me regaló este viaje."

-"Supongo que Baltor es tu esposo… pareces estar muy feliz."- ella se sonrojó y colocó distraídamente una mano en su vientre, había una pequeña curva.-"¿Lo conociste en el internado?"

-"No precisamente… él es mayor que yo… nos conocimos cuando me mudé a Inglaterra y desde entonces hemos estado juntos."- dijo volteando hacia la barra. El hombre que la había acompañado estaba de espaldas a la barra, el cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja.

-"Me alegro de verte Bloom, realmente lo hago."- Andy sonrió abiertamente.-"¿Te quedarás en Gardenia?"

Ella negó.-"Mañana en la tarde regreso a Inglaterra. Nuestro trabajo no nos permite ausentarnos mucho, es un tanto demandantes. Planeo regresar aquí cuando nazca el bebé para que mis padres lo conozcan."

-"Entonces avísame a mí igual, quiero conocer a ese niño."-Andy abrazó fuertemente a Bloom.

-"Nos vemos Andy."- ella se levantó y caminó hacia el hombre en la barra.

El hombre la abrazó por la cintura y le besó la sien. Ella le sonrió y se recostó en el pecho de él. Los ojos de ella parecían brillar más. Andy desvió la mirada de la pareja y se alejó.

O.o.O

Algunos años después él había sustituido sus gafas por unos lentes de contacto.

Él y Bloom ya no salían.

Ella seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que había conocido.

La única que había dejado una marca en su vida.

Su mejor amiga era feliz.

Su mejor amiga había vuelto.

* * *

Bueno, aquí van las explicaciones.

Como ustedes ya saben, yo respeto el "cannon" de la serie hasta algunos capítulos de la tercera temporada y de ahí es algo más libre ya que, en la serie, ya no se menciona a Baltor ni nada por el estilo. Así que ahí aparece mi lienzo en blanco y yo empiezo a escribir intentando apegarme lo más posible a sus personalidades; Andy es un personaje que me agrada mucho, y pesar de que fue pareja de Bloom en el pasado pero se aclara que ella solo lo ve como un amigo.

Y otro punto, se menciona que Andy cree que estuvo en un internado en el extranjero, ya que si mal no recuerdo, esa es la explicación que sus padres dan en Gardenia ante la ausencia de la pelirroja. Y también no sabe que es un hada ni nada por el estilo. También está la coartada de que ella vive en Inglaterra con su ahora esposo.

Sin nada más que decir me despido y espero pronto ver los en los comentarios.

Prepárense porque vienen más cosas por el estilo de esta pareja .

Besos, Bloom Malfoy

Pd. Si quieren alguna pareja en especial pueden pedírmelo, ya sea en los comentarios o por mensaje privado, yo los veré muy pronto.


End file.
